Nisha Lozelly
Nisha Lozelly is a mage of Dragonforge and top bookkeeper for the guild. Being one of the only females in the guild, she is incredibly popular with the boys, though she prefers to be left alone. Having once been a member of the Magic Counsel, Nisha has a deep understanding of how they work, making there moments very easy for her to predict. She uses the Requip variant The Librarian to summon a wide array of spell books to aid her in combat. Appearance Nisha is an average height woman with fair looks and pail skin. She has soft green eyes and bright green hair, which she ties into a loose ponytail at the back while keeping most of her bangs short. She has two long bangs frame her face on ether side, and her ponytail is held in place by a white ribbon loosely tied off behind her neck. her guild mark is located on the back of her right hand and is colored green. Around the guild, she normally wares a shrine maiden like uniform. This consists of a long red skirt held up by a red sash, and a white robe top with sleeves that reach down to her fingertips. She wears a pear of white socks on her feet with straw sandals while outside, but removes them when indoors as a courtesy. Though rare, when she travels she carries a small handbag that she keeps things like money and other small items in, as she prefers to travel light. Lastly, she keeps a single spell book tucked into her sash along her back, just in case she is unable to use her magic for whatever reason. Personality Though part of an independent guild, Nisha acts very proper when dealing with people. She always refers to people by mister or misses when appropriate, or by another name when requested. She likes to keep out of the limelight, preferring to handle things behind the scenes, rather than confront problems head on. Despite her regular polite attitude, she hates being interrupted while working. Distractions will cause her to become agitated, though the only queue people get from this is that she acts a lot colder to people, while still keeping her upbeat attitude. Her looks, combined with her polite demeanor, often lead the guys at the guild to fall for her. She finds this to be the biggest distraction of all, as the more time she spends on dates, the less time she has to work. History Born into a rich family, Nisha had very few worries throughout her younger years. As time went on, her parents enrolled her into the magic counsels training regiment to turn her into a capable mage. Though she was unhappy about her not getting a say in the matter, Nisha went along with her parents wishes and began her time as a trainee for the Magic Counsel. Through her time at the Counsel, Nisha learned to use the power of spell books to fight opponents. She came to learn to control several different elements through her books, allowing her to adapt to several situations and control her surroundings. Her one drawback was that she was unable to carry a large number of books that held her vast array of magic. To counteract this, she began training in the Requip variant The Librarian, to change out books while in the field. Impressed by her growth, her commanding officer promoted her to an official position. Though happy about her promotion, Nisha soon found that she might have been happier remaining as a trainee. Despite receiving an early promotion, she was still the lowest rank there was within the counsel, and she soon got shuffled back to a secretarial position before she had a chance to retract her acceptance. Begrudgingly, she continued working for the magic counsel in an attempt to quickly rise through the ranks and get back into the field. Though she worked for around 5 years, she never once was considered for another promotion, and she soon felt like she had been left behind by her classmates. Finally loosing her patience, Nisha approached her superiors and demanded that she be moved back into a solder position. Impressed by her devotion, the Counsel reassigned her to shadow a unit of rune knights, to gauge her skill before fully promoting her to knight. She was overjoyed at being given the opportunity to prove herself, but vary quickly found that it was not what she thought it would be. She envisioned going out and stopping dark guilds, driving monsters away from civilians, and otherwise being the voice of order to the magic community. Instead, she found herself working to oppress many of the guilds within the reign and set restrictions on any available mage work. Again, she took her concerns to her superiors, and was quickly moved back to working at a desk. Fed up with being blown off, Nisha left the counsel and began working as an independent mage. Because the counsel was targeting guilds on mass, they paid her little mind, as it was to much effort for them to track down all independent mages. It wasn't long before she was approached by an independent guild Dragonforge, offering her a place amongst like minded mages in Guild Haven. She gladly accepted, and soon settled into the roll of head bookkeeper. Magic and Abilities The Librarian - Nisha's one and only magic, and part of the origin of her nickname "The Bookkeeper". Through it, Nisha is able to summon magic books to herself for use in combat, and is skilled enough to be able to use up to 6 books at one time. This allows her to call on multiple types of magic at once, or multiple books of the same type to amplify each others power output. Because she prefers to an inactive lifestyle, she often opts to remain in once place while in combat. This can be an exploitable weakness, as using several books at once can slow down her reaction time. Spells requiring 3 or more books require her to remain stationary, but anything with less can be used while on the move. *'2 Spell Formation - Arctic Wave' - A spell using an Ice Magic book and a Water Magic book. This creates a bubble of water that fills with large chunks of ice to be launched at opponents. The ice adds force to the spell, while the water left over freezes after the spell has impacted, encasing anyone hit by the spell in ice. *'2 Spell Formation - Water Spout' - A Spell using a Wind and Water book combination. Nisha is able to create a cyclone of water to attack opponents with. it has the power to suck up peoples and loose objects, pulverising them in a torrent of fast moving water before spiting them back out. *'3 Spell Formation - Geyser Field' - By using 3 Water Spell books at once, Nisha creates a type of minefield around herself. The only difference being that instead of explosions, opponents are blasted into the air by a powerful stream of water. *'4 Spell Formation - Flame Cannon' - A massive Fire attack Nisha uses through a combination of 4 fire magic books. When used, this spell will launch a burst of fire at whatever the user is targeting. The Flames can travel an average of 100 feet before dissipating, but the intensity of the spell goes up the closer the target is to the user. *'6 Spell Formation - Perfect Storm' - A powerful spell involving 6 books at once, 2 with wind magic, 2 with water, and 2 with lightning. All 6 float in front of Nisha in a Hexagon formation, then a magic circle appears and black storm clouds billow out towards the opponent. The clouds flow over opponents like mist, electrocuting anything within them, and their direction is able to be controlled to some extent. *'6 Spell Formation - Eruption' - Nisha's most powerful spell, utilising 3 fire books and 3 earth books. The books form a hexagon formation, then a magic circle appears and the grounds begins to float into the air before the books. Fire heats them to a molten state, then they launch at opponents ,raining lava down on Nisha's target. As a trade on for it's power, this spell can take a fair bit of time to prepare, and isn't very accurate. Incredible intellect - From birth, Nisha was always smarter than most of the people around her. She focused more on the theory part of her training while at the magic counsel, rather than any physical aspect, further adding to her vast knowledge. Because she has worked with books for most of her adult life, Nisha has developed the ability to make very quick calculations, even while under pressure. Low Physical Attributes - As a result of her studying through her entire service as a counsel mage, Nisha has somewhat neglected her physical training, leaving her much weaker than many other mages of her caliber. This leaves her vulnerable to attack should she ever run out of magic, or be unable to use it for any reason. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Holder Mage